


Alone Time

by wyntirrose



Series: Trials and Blessings [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ratchet has a particularly bad day in the medbay, it's up to Prowl to get him out of his funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes out to kurohyou and dagmar for betaing this.
> 
> This was originally written for a challenge over on the LiveJournal community, mecha_erotica. It was in response to the "Wet Fun" challenge.

The latest Decepticon attack had been long and messy, and while they had been chased away from Yellowstone Park before they had managed to activate the dormant volcano they had succeeded in disabling the Lambo twins, Jazz, Bluestreak, and Ironhide. But between Ratchet and First Aid, the repairs had been completed swiftly, and by the time Prowl had given his report to Prime, the CMO was long gone.

"How did everything go, First Aid?" Prowl asked looking around the medical bay, taking in the scattered trays and data pads.

"Oh, uhm ... Everything was fine." First Aid said. "Everyone will be back on duty by tomorrow at the latest."

"That's good," Prowl said, distracted by the mess. "What happened here? And where's Ratchet?" he asked, noting the conspicuous absence of the CMO.

"He ... uhm ... left?" First Aid said. He continued to clean a table, refusing to look up at the 2IC.

"First Aid, what happened? Where is Ratchet?"

"I dunno. Seriously, I don't know. We finished the surgeries and he left me to clean up," First Aid said quickly. "He'll be back soon. He always is. He just needs some alone time. We had a sticky moment with Sunstreaker, but he's fine, and Ratchet just needs some time to, uhm ... I can tell him you were looking for him?"

"Never mind," Prowl said, turning to leave. "I'll go find him.

x-x-x

After a long search Prowl finally found Ratchet deep in the wash racks, sitting with his back to the wall, water pounding down on him. His knees were drawn up, and his head was buried in his arms. He didn't move, didn't even acknowledge the 2IC's approach. With a small sigh, Prowl crouched down in front of Ratchet and looked at him intently.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ratchet didn't respond. Prowl reached out and touched his arm, then stroked the top of his helm.

"What happened?" he asked again, gentle yet insistent.

Ratchet's shoulders shook with a deep shuddering sigh.

"It was the usual," Ratchet said, looking up. "It was just like it always is after a battle."

"First Aid said we didn't loose anyone," Prowl said.

"What? No, of course we didn't!" Ratchet said, sounding offended.

"Then what is the problem?" Prowl asked.

"It's just ... sometimes it's just too much. Especially those twins. It's like every time I finish, they're back in my med bay and in worse shape than the last time," Ratchet said. "It's just too much sometimes. I swear to Primus sometimes I think they get themselves scrapped just to antagonize me!"

Prowl's lip components twitched with a controlled grin.

"Do you need a break?" he asked. "You have leave collected through to the next century, and First Aid is more than capable of taking over for a week."

"No ... yes ... I don't know," Ratchet said slowly. "You know, no. I'm fine. Really." He sighed and stood.

"Okay, if you are sure," Prowl said, standing and stepping out of the stream of water. "But promise me that you will let me know if you need some R and R. I do not want you stressed to the point of breaking."

"I'll let you know if it comes to that, but it won't. After all, if I took a vacation there's no way I could get you to come with me, even if I ordered you. And where's the fun in that?" Ratchet said with a small smile.

Prowl reached out and brushed his hand over his partner's cheek gently, apologetically. Suddenly Ratchet reached out and grabbed him, pulling him fully under the stream of water and wrapping his arms around his waist in one fluid movement.

"I think I could use that R and R right now," Ratchet said with a grin. He brushed his nose against Prowl's before leaning to kiss him gently.

"We're in the wash racks," Prowl said. He sounded disapproving, but made no attempt to pull away. He placed his hands on Ratchet's shoulders and brushed the seams with a feather light touch.

"Yeah? And?" Ratchet said trailing kisses down Prowl's jaw and neck.

"And someone might see us," Prowl said, lifting his chin to give Ratchet better access. "Besides, you're upset."

"People know better than to come in here when I'm in a mood," Ratchet said, stroking small circles between Prowl's door wings. "And this distracts me from what's making me upset."

Prowl shuddered and moaned softly, leaning into Ratchet, his optics darkening. "This is against five separate regulations, and it's risky," he said, while moving his hands up from Ratchet's shoulders to run his fingers over the edges of his chevron.

"I could stop, if you'd like," Ratchet said with a shuddering breath, continuing to work on a particularly sensitive spot on Prowl's back.

"Tease," Prowl whispered in Ratchet's audio. He captured Ratchet's hand, and began to gently stroke his fingers.

"Yeah, and you love it." Ratchet gasped and closed his optics as Prowl kissed his hand gently, glossa flicking out over sensitive digits.

Prowl released Ratchet's hand and leaned in to kiss him deeply while slowly backing him against the wall. He ran his fingers down Ratchet's sides, sending small vibrations whenever he found a particularly sensitive node. He rumbled his engine with pleasure at the soft needy sounds he was pulling from Ratchet and the feeling of hands tightening over his door hinges.

Ratchet ran one hand down Prowl's side until he found the gap just above his hip strut, a gap he knew full well was there. His probing fingers worked their way in, brushing the sensitive wiring, while his other hand gently stroked Prowl's right mirror. Prowl broke off the kiss with a gasp, feeling his legs buckle under him. Ratchet quickly grabbed his partner, holding him up and close to his chest. This small action freed Prowl's hands to roam up Ratchet's arms and play with the wheels at the back of his shoulders. Ratchet leaned in to nip at Prowl's neck and shoulders, occasionally muttering an oath as Prowl found a new, untouched node or seam.

The water that pounded down on them only enhanced the sensations as they explored each other and Prowl felt his energy field begin to crackle, demanding release. Suddenly both of their resonance fields came into perfect synch and Prowl had just enough time to lean in and kiss Ratchet deeply, muffling their shared cry. Their legs slowly gave out and they sank to the floor, shuddering as energy passed between them. They sat against the wall in silence for a long time, curled up together and letting the water stream over them.

The companionable mood was quickly lost, however, as Tracks' irate voice floated in from the doorway.

"Oh come on! Ratchet's had more than enough time to sulk. I need to wash up!"

"Can't you just wait? You know how the doc gets. He'll rip you a new one," Bumblebee replied.

"No, I cannot wait! He's been in there long enough! I am through with waiting."

"Oops, it looks like our grace period is up," Ratchet whispered into Prowl's audio, "We should get out of here before someone sees us. After all, we're breaking about five different regulations," he added with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. My original characters are my own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. I claim no ownership by writing this work.


End file.
